


Dueling Revival Traditions

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Dueling Revival Traditions

Avery had practically dragged Tom out to meet this supposed friend of his, not that Avery would actually dare touch Tom in any way. 

“Avery,” Tom had hissed in his lowest, most threatening voice, “you better have an exemplar reason for this ‘meeting’ of yours.” Hey, if threats were to ward off future behaviour of similar kind, you had better make sure the threat works the first time. They rounded the corner of the corridor to a plain door. Avery leaned in and muttered something before he opened it with a flourish.

“I present to you my lord…”

The door opened into a room with high vaulted glass ceiling that covered the room with a green light. Beside the door had been the whisperer or whisperers, the twin menaces of Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasely who had probably unlocked the door for them. He could see students of all years lounging on the armchairs and sofas scattered about of the room, dummies lined one wall, but at the centre of the room was a huge platform, a duelling platform and 2 people were on it, though barely visible through the cascade of brightly coloured spells and smoke.

“the duelling club,” as Avery finished his sentence, one of the twins turned his hair a horrid shade of bubblegum pink, not that Avery noticed, of course. The duelling club. The duelling club supposedly disbanded 50 years ago. The duelling club that supposedly bred the best of the best. And Avery had been invited first.

“Tell me Avery, is this the Hogwarts Duelling Club I see here revived?” 

“Yes! Yes it is Riddle.” Avery yelped at Tom’s tone before leaking out information in a futile attempt to save himself, “ it was, but then Potter and his gang, you know how they are, talked Flitwick into supervising this secret club. Sort of like Slug Club, you have to be invited, but one of the members are assigned into bringing new members here. Nobody’s ever wanted to leave. Not yet at least. We just-“

“Shut it Avery. Your loose lips were wonderful a moment ago, but not now. Watch your mouth. So who’s the leader. Potter I suppose?”

“Yes Riddle. He’s coming here right now. This’ll be the first time you meet him right? He has these green eyes…don’t let them startle you.”

And the Potter had appeared in front of them with a mop of raven hair and brilliant green eyes glinting to match his mischievous grin and Tom had learnt what it meant to fall in love. He must’ve look dumbstruck because Harry was sniggering and whatever Tom had managed to churn out was weird enough for Avery to fall over sideways. Oh and Harry’s laugh sounded like angel choir. 

“Tom you’re very funny, but we have to follow proper duelling etiquette. I thought you’d know better head boy.” and Tom had blinked awaken from his stupor and looked around and tried to remember. He looked around lingering on the fallen form of Avery for a slight second. He was on the duelling stage and Harry was in front of him waiting. Oh. Oh Merlin he had agreed to a duel with Harry best duellist of the century hadn’t he. Even Tom couldn’t keep up with Harry and he was the closest thing to a competitor he had. 

Only one choice, Tom thought as he bowed prepared to be beaten. A flurry of spells later, a near dodge with a Patronus, his serpent sent back where it came from later Tom was on his knees without his wand held at wandpoint by Harry his heart hammering, hard.

“I won.” Harry said with his eyes gleaming. Tom absolutely loathed losing and as of today, he hated losing in front of Harry more. 

He looked up, “I concede.” as he brushed off his robes and went to stand before being interrupted by a kiss. On his lips. From Harry. That ended too quickly.

“What?” he stuttered. Oh right. Harry had said something about it being Valentine’s day and duelling tradition.

“Don’t look so stupid Tom. You’re smart enough and a Slytherin to boot. You surely heard me right?” Tom nodded in reply. _It's too bad this tradition is only an annual one._ , he thought feeling disheartened.

Then Harry continued, “but we should make this more permanent if it’s going to be this good every time.”


End file.
